What are you fighting for ?
by Nevermind555
Summary: On se rappelle tous ces fameux épisodes de 84 dans lesquels le Capitaine peine face à son ancien navire de guerre ?... Voilà la lutte vue de l'intérieur. OS.


_Petit texte dédié à Saibotbanana et Aerandir ^^_

* * *

_What are you fighting for ?..._

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que les Illumidas ne manquent pas d'idées !...

Ainsi, le voici, intact, projetant l'ombre caractéristique de ses deux cornes sur la carlingue de l'Arcadia.

Son profilage est toujours aussi redoutable. J'en frémis sans le montrer, œil fixé sur ce monstre surgi d'un passé que je souhaitais révolu !...

"Il va falloir combattre."

La voix posée, collant à l'évidence, de Tochirô se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ma raison encombrée.

"Bien. Prépare les canons."

L'ordre avait été renvoyé de la même manière. Il manquait, à l'impulsion, la soif guerrière qui me caractérisait d'ordinaire. Où donc était passé l'ogre affamé de combats qui avait toujours sommeillé en moi ?...

Serais-je en mesure d'affronter ce fantôme de mon passé ?...

* * *

L'Ombre de la Mort était mon vaisseau. J'ai arpenté l'univers à son bord. Ma chair est liée à son histoire. Nous avons livré tant de batailles...

Je clos la paupière, abattu par avance.

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?..."

Je ne suis plus certain de rien, Tochirô. Et tu en as parfaitement conscience. J'ai tenté de fuir pour éviter l'affrontement mais il a su nous rattraper. Qu'importe à l'avenir le cadran dans lequel nous choisirons de nous cacher, il nous retrouvera. Une partie de moi se trouve encore à bord de cette satané machine !...

"Harlock ?"

J'inspire profondément, poings vibrant sur la barre.

Je n'ai guère besoin d'ouvrir l'œil pour deviner son approche.

Il a toujours couru à vitesse égale, sans en varier ; 128 000 nœuds. Et il aborde toujours par le travers.

Je serre la barre à m'en faire blanchir les jointures sous le cuir.

"Harlock, il arrive."

Je le sais, Tochirô.

"Batteries de canons supérieurs !"

Mais le cœur n'y est pas... et tout le monde en a conscience, toi plus que les autres, mon ami.

Tu décides pourtant de jouer le jeu histoire de sauver le peu qu'il me reste d'honneur.

"A ton commandement."

"Laissons-le approcher."

Les secondes s'égrènent. Épaisses. Tempes battantes.

Tout le monde sur le pont est en alerte alors que je flotte dans une sorte de léthargie incertaine, lèvres incapables de se dessouder.

Tout le panneau de commandes du Death Shadow me revient, intact, à la rétine.

Comment pourrions-nous échapper à cet enfer ?... Et pourquoi y échapper ?... Encore une fois ?...

* * *

"Il a fait feu !..."

J'ouvre la paupière pour distinguer ce tir parfaitement aligné. Il n'a strictement rien perdu de ses capacités.

Tenter de virer à bâbord ? Trop lent. Aucune anticipation. Le coup ne pouvait que nous atteindre et nous faire chanceler.

"HARLOCK !" agrippé à son panneau de commandes.

L'Arcadia encaisse avec bravoure, comme à son ordinaire. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas un vaisseau Illumidas qui lui fait face. C'est le _Death Shadow_. Et rien que le nom fait frémir.

Nous n'en sortirons pas.

Je me baigne dans l'illusion nourrie que ce n'est là qu'un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller, en nage, sur ma couchette !...

Je n'ai aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Je pilote à l'aveugle, vaincu d'avance par l'ingénieux mécanisme qui me fait face et dont ma perte est le seul motif.

"HARLOCK ! TU VAS NOUS TUER !..."

Pardon, mon ami. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour...

Je dégaine mon sabre, dans un simulacre de rébellion. Pourtant aucun ici n'est dupe.

"Batteries une et deux, en position !"

Tochirô secoue lentement la tête, résigné.

Notre adversaire nous adresse une nouvelle salve nourrie.

L'Arcadia encaisse et tangue, blessé jusqu'aux tréfonds des entrailles. C'est lui qu'on éventre mais c'est moi qu'on éviscère !...

L'incapacité à réagir de son Capitaine le conduit dans une position délicate et il offre ses flancs à une nouvelle attaque.

"_Nous finirons embrochés sur ces cornes_." me dis-je un instant, résigné.

* * *

"Tu n'es plus en état de mener la contre-attaque !" grince la voix de l'ingénieur.

"Tu te trompes !" rétorquais-je, le fixant comme s'il était le diable.

Mais ma petite comédie ne trompe personne.

"Tu n'es pas en état de combattre, Harlock."

"Je viens de te donner l'ordre de faire face, Tochirô !"

Je pourrai en pleurer. Mon corps entier est secoué jusqu'à la nausée.

Je renifle, sabre toujours pointé vers le ciel.

Aucune tactique ne vient sauver mon esprit de la dérive.

Je demeure agrippé à la barre afin qu'on ne m'y déloge pas. C'est là mon ultime orgueil.

En face, l'ordinateur se fiche parfaitement de mes états d'âme !... Sa finalité est la destruction totale de l'Arcadia. Le voilà qui prépare déjà la prochaine attaque, redoublant les tirs afin de nous achever.

* * *

Le sursaut de survie m'atteint enfin !...

"Très bien. Voilà de quelle manière nous allons procéder..."

Prendre la machine à contrepied. La tactique est valable et approuvée. Mais elle laisse un goût amer de bile dans la gorge.

Nos fronts sont suants.

Nos esprits chancelants.

Nous n'avons plus droit à l'erreur. Assez d'égarements pour aujourd'hui.

Salve. Tribord toute puis manœuvre inversée.

Poussée de réacteurs.

Angle de tir.

Là, il ne nous verra pas venir.

Et c'est en plein dans le mille !...

Je peine à regarder l'épave s'éloigner en laissant derrière elle cet immense panache de fumée.

Mon âme se morfond.

J'ai touché le _Death Shadow _en plein.

Je refuse de le voir agoniser, allant s'échouer sur une planète désignée comme cimetière, offrant sa masse compacte en guise de stèle.

Je donne cette apparence digne, retenant ce qui renverse mon estomac.

Jamais, de ma vie de pirate, je n'ai eu à mener un tel combat !... J'en ressors épuisé et brisé.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'à l'abri des regards que je m'affaisse contre la paroi glacée d'une coursive, rendant là, recroquevillé tel un animal blessé, carcasse parcourue par des hoquets saccadés.


End file.
